The Day He Grew Up
by Blademan44
Summary: I'm new help me here ok please? tell me if i have to change the ratings. Harry barley escapes from a duel with Voldemort he gives a katana to Cho and one for himself, 5 years of training later...
1. Prologe

A/N: YAH! This is my first ficy here on fanfic.net I'm sooo happy! Ok, guess what? This story will DIE if you don't review. My first story here lies in the hands of you the reader. Please review! If you don't, I'll come after you with Harry's katana that he is going to use in the story!! GASP I wasn't supposed to say that curse you all!! Oh well on with the story. Poopheads review or else. ^.^ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowlings does if I did would I be writing on a fanfiction site? NO I wouldn't  
  
Prolog  
  
"Well, well, well Potter. It seems as though I have the upper hand" said Voldemort with a sickening cackle. "We'll see about that Voldemort" shouted Harry as he thought of a way out of this duel. Voldemort had yet again made Harry take a portkey to his rundown mansion. (a/n If anyone knows where it is I would like to know thanks!)Surprisingly Harry was holding his own but couldn't seem to take the advantage. Then almost out of the spur of the moment Voldemort launched his famous killing curse, Avada Kedavra, straight at Harry. It hit him square in the chest.  
  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" I yelled as I felt darkness surround me as I started to black out. The last thing I saw before the darkness took me was a shining bird carrying a man toward Voldemort. Then the blackness consumed me.  
  
End Harry's P.O.V.  
  
"Look he's stirring." Said a voice that was like a growl. Harry woke up and found himself in a very cushiony bed. Harry's vision was blurry, but he could still recognize his surroundings. He was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. "How did I get here?" Harry asked in a slightly groggy voice. "Dumbledore brought you back from the Riddle Mansion Harry he saved just in the nick of time." Said a kind voiced wizard Harry knew as Arthur Weasly. "Harry you need to rest, you had a very big battle just a little while ago. You need your rest" said non-other than Dumbledore himself. "Ok I'll try" but as soon as he said those words he fell asleep instantly.  
  
Cho Chang's P.O.V.  
  
'I couldn't save him, I was right there he was about to tell me something important and I let him be taken. It's all he-who-must-no-, no I wont fear him he took the two people I cared about the most away from me. He took Cedric, I didn't really like him it was more of a brotherly love, and the one person I cared the most about: Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. V-V- Voldemort had apparated right in-front of us at the edge of the lake with a beat up goblet in his hand. He snatched Harry's hand away from mind and touched it to the goblet which had turned out to be a portkey. It was all my fault!' Cho thought as she sat at the edge of the lake crying over what had happened a little over and hour ago. Cho looked around to the castle; two figures were running toward her. It was Ron and Hermione. Harry's two best friends. "Cho!!" Ron yelled as they sped toward me even faster. They stopped by me and started to pull me up. "They found him!! They found him!!!" Hermione shouted over and over. "You mean they found Harry?!?!" I said as they pulled me up finally. He's in the Hospital Wing, we can go and see him now!" Cho sped back to the castle without another word to either of them.  
  
End Cho's P.O.V.  
  
When Cho arrived at the Hospital wing Harry was up and sitting on his bed and drinking some pumpkin juice. "Harry!!" Cho yelled as she flung herself at Harry and embraced him so he couldn't breathe. "Cho! CHO! I can't breath!!" Harry said. "Sorry Harry!" Cho teased and then said, "How did you survive?" Cho said in a worried voice. "Cho listen I can't talk about that now, but meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower at 5 o'clock Saturday ok?" Harry said "Ok Harry talk to you then." Cho said as she gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and headed back to the Ravenclaw common room. As she left the Hospital Wing she passed Ron and Hermione going in.  
  
(a/n I don't want to write what happen during the next 2 days cause im lazy so HA HA H^.^)  
  
Astronomy Tower  
  
Harry waited for Cho at the top of the tower at 5 o'clock that Saturday. 5 past 5 Cho arrived and she immediately asked why he wanted to meet here. "Cho listen I have to go away for a long time to train and I want to give you something her-" but Harry was cut off by Cho who said, "Why do you have to go Harry I don't want you to leave me alone!" Harry was a bit taken aback but this but non the less he had to do this so Harry said "Cho I need to go away to train to defeat Voldemort I don't know how long I will be gone but I want to give you this." And with a flick of his wand Harry conjured up to packages and gave one to Cho and kept the other for his self. "Cho listen take this katana it is a special katana it will amplify your magic and let you use it through the blade making it extremely powerful. I want you to train every day while im gone to prepare yourself for the battled ahead." Cho just looked at Harry in awe. "Cho the reason I gave you this is because I care about you more than anyone else in this world and if I lost you I would have no one left on this planet for me." and with that Cho flung her arms around Harry and kissed him passionately on the lips katana still in hand. "Cho" Harry said once they finally parted, "When your katana glows blue and red that means I will be back in one days time and you are to tell Dumbledore im coming back. Make sure you stay close to the school after you graduate so you can tell Dumbledore quickly" after Harry said that he put his arms around Cho's tiny waist and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. Once they parted Harry summoned his broom and left out at once and looked back only for a moment and sped off into the sunset. Once he was gone Cho made a promise to herself. She would do as Harry said and train herself in this katana type magic and master it for Harry. Her Harry.  
  
A/N what did you think of my prolog did you like it did you did you? Well if you didn't I don't care review me flame I don't care click that button at the lower left hand corner if you want a arrow in the lower right hand corner. Peace Out! ^.^ 


	2. Author's Note

YAH!!! I got one whole review!!(Does happy dance around the room) Thanks to AngelOfDeathz for the review and I really appreciate it does anyone else have a suggestion because im out of ideas so help!! Ohh and read AngelOfDeathz story Harry Potter and Revenge of the Phoenix really good read it. Thanks again to AngelOfDeathz it's when people take initiative to review other people's work that makes me soo happy ummm… I'll try to get another chapter up by tomorrow or the day after but I don't know. Ok ok ok bye. OHHHH wait there is going to be lots and lots and lots of blood and gore in later chapter so if you have a weak constitution don't read later chapters (I'm just kidding read them anyways pleazzzzee????)  
  
DrEvilPenguin3 


	3. The preperations

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated but hey I've read so many new fics I don't think I could have written any thing if I tried!!! Anywayz I think im gonna make this a dragonballz/harrypotter crossover. not much but a little.. K without further adue I give u chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter J.k. Rowling does. I do however own Jake Edgecombe. so ask permission if u wan to use him cause he's mine even though I wised I owned Cho Chang she is such a hottie  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It had been 2 years since Harry had left Voldemort had stayed at bay in fear of Dumbledore not knowing of the prophecy. Cho had trained her heart out she had bought a house in Hogsmeade, so she could be close to Hogwarts when that fateful when her katana glowed red and blue.  
Although she remained single many guys in seventh year had tried to win her heart. She remained single for her Harry. But one man was persistent and that man was Jake Edgecombe (Marietta Edgecombes' brother) Marietta had tried to set them up because of her grudge against Harry but Cho did not take but Jake kept on trying to get a date but to no avail. Cho however did like him in a friendly way and liked to talk to him but that was it. In her basement of her house Cho had set up a practice dojo(kinda). It had everything she needed to train punching bags, wood blocks that put themselves back together after she chops them into tiny pieces. She also had dummies that when you fire spells at them they tell you how efficient they were. Cho had become quite adept at katana magic. She herself had taken a liking to water use of her katana. If she wanted she could surround her blade in a case of water that when she attacked someone it sent a tidal wave of water at the enemy doing major damage to them. She also became quite good at wandless magic. She could perform any spell without trouble. Cho's basement dojo gym thing  
"Jake I told you a million times that I won't go out with you im going with Harry." Said a very annoyed Cho Chang, a little over 2 years of training had made her an even more beautiful women. "Harry's not coming back Cho, face it he got scarred and ran off. Come on I know you like me give me a chance I swear you won't regret!" said the quite determined Jake. "No now leave me alone I have to-" but Cho was cut off by the eerie glow and hum of her katana glowing a bright blue and red. "What the hell is that?!?" asked a very freaked out Jake. "Harry, he's finally coming home he's coming back!!!" Cho said with so much joy in her voice you would think she had won the Quidditch World Cup. " I have to tell Dumbledore!!!" and with that she raced up the stairs and out of the house with Jake on her heels. "Tell Dumbledore what!!!!!! What do you mean Harry is coming back!!!! Cho Cho Cho!!!!!!!!!!!!" but it was too late she was already at the steps of Hogwarts and heading inside. Dumbledore's office  
  
"He's coming back it happened he's coming back!!!!!" said an exasperated Cho. She had run all the way to Dumbledore's office without stopping. "This is wonderful news Miss Chang I will inform everyone right now!!" "NO don't professor I want it to be a surprise for everyone one especially Sirius. (2 things Sirius didn't die in this story, and Cho had been told of Sirius's innocent after about a year after Harry left) "As you wish Miss Chang" said an amused Dumbledore who had that familiar twinkle in his eye. "Thank you professor." "Don't worry it's nothing at all, but on the night of his return we will have a gigantic feast for his return even tough no one will know why. Oh and I also want you at the head table that night also." "Yes professor" and with that they went their separate ways to prepare for the arrival of the-boy-who-lived and the soon to be savior of the world. A/N: wat did ya think good bad great?!?!?!? Let me know so I can continue and I need ideas im fresh out again so r/r if you want another chappie!!!!!!! 


	4. The Return and Battle

A/N: sigh.. I know it's been a while since I updated but.. My computer was acting weird so... oh well I HAVE A WHOLE 6 REVIEWS IM SOO HAPPPYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to my new reviewers Dragoon Knight, Neonlights, Magicman2, and lovingreadinstory. Again thanks to my fate-full reviewer AngelOfDeathz, by the way does your name have anything to do with Final Fantasy IX? Anywayz here is the next chapter, oh and by the way little correction in the last chapter it should be 5 years not 2. ok ok.. Ooohhhhhhh wait I must incorporate the prophecy of the Sixth book so Harry will have just learned of it in his travel. By the way most of this will be in Cho's head.  
  
'...'=thought "..."=talking BOLD=yelling  
  
As Cho prepared she just couldn't help thinking if she would recognize Harry or not. 5 years of training can change a person a lot. Looking herself over in her mirror she could she her own change. She had not only filled in the right places, her muscles have become toned and full over the past 5 years, but not to big so they are buff and disgusting. 'Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to wait and see what Harry will think of me.' Thought a very anxious and nervous Cho Chang,  
As Cho made her way up the slopping lawn of Hogwarts she noticed that Hagrid's cabin light was out. 'He must be up at the feast' she thought. 'Come to think of it, everyone must be at the feast tonight.' As she reached the oak (A/N: are they oak?) doors of Hogwarts Castle they opened magically without her even touching them. 'That's new.' As the raven haired beauty entered the hall she noticed that it was amazingly beautiful. The floating candles have been replaced by just the flames of the candles. 'Dumbledore is really going all out for Harry's triumphant return.' As Cho marched up to the head table and took her seat next to Dumbledore the children were just entering.  
"Ahh Cho thank you for joining us on such a joyous occasion, I think that there will be something quite interesting happen tonight." Dumbledore said, a few curious students who had over heard wonder what could possibly happen that would be good happen when Voldemort is ravishing the world while they speak.  
"No problem at all professor I enjoy coming and revisiting the school on occasion" said a very enthusiastic Cho.  
"Glad to hear it Cho" Dumbledore said in his usual cheerful tone.  
"When do you think he will be here, do you think?"  
"I suppose after the sorting." Dumbledore said but he seemed quite distracted. "Come now Cho sit be merry for tonight our savior returns!"  
"If you say so Dumbledore but I feel as though something horrible is going to happen tonight" said a Cho who couldn't feel anything but nervous ness.  
"I hope you're wrong for our own sake" Dumbledore said as his mood changed from the light and cheery Dumbledore to the dark and worried form that showed his age.  
2 Hours Later  
  
'Where is he?' thought an exasperated Cho. Almost as if on cue the Great Hall Doors swung open with a loud groan. In stepped a cloaked figure whose only trait that could be seen was the way he carried himself. He carried himself with such self-respect and determination it was intimidating.  
As the figure strolled in he stopped in the middle of the hall and unearthed a beautifully crafted sword that was jeweled and had such designs and markings that were unbelievable.  
'Here we go..'  
BOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: *GASP* who could this mystery man be? *audience glares at him all 5 of them.* ok ok ok we all know this mystery man is the old voldy err I mean Harry yes that's it I know you all don't like this story except my only reviewers. Yes I mean the only people who even have the decency to actually leave a comment at the end of my hard work. I hope this new chapter will snare new readers in to my web of deception.. I mean story yes that's it my precious fools them wills.. Oooooookkkkkkkkkk don't know where that came from. my thanks to AngelOfDeathz, Dragoon Knight, Neonlights, Magicman2, and lovingreadinstory, they seem to be the only people who review but that's ok. Peace out... Actually I know that's a cliffy but who gives a damn it's my story. Sry for the long wait more will be added sooner. 


End file.
